


Liquor is Quicker

by ltfoxyee, theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nivanfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquor is Quicker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Liquor is Quicker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781797) by [ltfoxyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee). 



It was well into the wee hours of the morning when Chris and Piers stumbled out of the pub from Jeff’s bachelor party. They had both drank themselves silly, scrambling their way back to the base when Chris suggested through slurred words for Piers to stay over at his place, “So you wouldn’t collapse in an alleyway on the way back.” Piers quickly voiced his acceptance before he even had a chance to mulled over the suggestion in his hazy state. There was a small niggling voice inside cautioning him against the idea, but it was quickly silenced.

They spent close to ten minutes trying to get the door open, and by the time they got the key in the lock, both men were bent over in laughter- whiskey had a way of making even the most mundane subjects the most comical.

“You’ve only got one bed, Captain,” Piers was still giggling from fits of laughter. He threw himself into Chris’ bed and discarded his clothes clumsily all over the floor.

“It’s big enough for both of us,” Chris replied as he kicked off his boots and sank head first into the mattress. He was out like a light by the time he flipped over. He later awoke to a dark room and someone tugging at his pillow. “The heck are you doing, Piers” he grunted, barely making out the outline of his sniper with the light from the window.

“Gimme half your pillow, it’s making my neck sore” Piers slurred. He was clearly still under the influence, as he would never be fighting over anything with a superior otherwise.

Chris murmured something in his haze and lifted his neck for Piers to grab and shift the pillow. He head a groan of satisfaction as the sniper laid his head on the pillow. The warm breath was suddenly right in his face, the hot, slightly alcoholic scent suddenly clearing his senses. “Hey Piers, did you …take off… everything?” Chris had to ask, catching the sniper’s creamy skin beneath the moonlight.

“Whaddayamean, Captain? I’ve still got my briefs on.” As if he had to prove himself, Piers dragged the Captain’s hand to his briefs.

Chris cupped the perfect contours in his palm as if by reflex, and Piers took the opportunity to lean onto his Captain’s body. “Hmm…” Chris groaned. The desires of the flesh were awakening and responding to the physical intimacy in his intoxicated state. Chris reached out to grab Piers’ jaw and mashed his lips on the younger man. Maybe it had been too long since he last kissed, or maybe it was the grogginess from the liquor, but he was rather out of touch with his technique, making the other chuckle.

“Captain, whadareyoudoing?” Piers asked. He didn’t resist, instead responded enthusiastically with a giggle to the rough and clumsy contact.

Soon the kisses evolved to fondling. It turned out Piers liked to giggle through fits of silliness under the booze, while Chris was even less talkative than usual. He was busy tracing any part of Piers’ exposed flesh he found with his tongue, until the bouts of giggles turned into moans and groans.

Everything else that happened after became a chaotic blur. Chris dripped lube all over the sheets, and Piers was laughing as he shoved every bit of slimy fabric he felt under the bed. “Hey, if you keep that up we’ll have nothing to cover us later," Chris cautioned as he raised the ace’s legs on his neck, and finally managed to spread the last of the lube to where it actually needed to go.

“Ah we can always keep each other warm later.” Piers suggested. He arched his back to make room for the pending entry. “But I think we won't even need to try to stay warm..mmm.” That was his last coherent sentence for the night. Chris had begun his steady assault, leaving him panting for breath. As the pain gave way to overwhelming pleasure, Piers could sense his partner was every bit as clueless and inexperienced as he was to same sex intercourse. Even so, maybe it was their partnership over the years, or maybe it was the effects of the liquor, or maybe it was something else, but the feeling was not entirely alien. They attacked and grunted and nibbled at each other like a pair of beasts in heat, the sheets and mattress becoming their habitual forests, and they made sweet passionate love in the secret thickets of the grove.

It didn’t take long for Piers to reach his climax, but Chris showed no signs of slowing, “you’re so fucking hot…” He dipped a finger in the fresh gooey mess on Piers’ torso and raised it to his lips, licking and sampling the fluids with a hungry fervor. “Oh ha…” Piers felt the hot rod inside grew even larger, and he knew Chris wasn’t going to let him go that easily. He felt his slumped body being held up by a pair of strong arms, finding himself mounted on the hips of his burly Captain. Chris was gripping his butt tightly in his palms, ready to thrust. “Ready for the moon ace?”

“Always ready, Captain,” Piers rose to the challenge with a grin and started wriggling his hips, as if to prove that he wasn’t already drained and spent.

“Hell yeah,” Chris grinned broadly. He lift one hand to pull Piers’ head to a kiss, while his other remained on his butt to control his rhythm.

Piers' wilted erection quickly sprang back to life, but he could spare no attention to himself when being completely filled and occupied by Chris. _You ride just like a cowboy_ , he faintly made out the Captain’s words, followed a steady stream of dirty talk that would otherwise never been aired.

“Dear God, Piers,” Chris gripped his waist as he thrust with all his might. “Can” _he pushed in_ “you” _out_ “be” _in_ “any” _pull out_ “hotter?” He let himself go, torrents of white spewing from his cock, and a last smack on Piers’ ass left two firm, reddening prints.

By the time the pair collapsed back on the bed, Chris was busying himself between Piers’ legs. Soon his hardness was enveloped back into moist warm lips. “Captain...” Piers couldn’t make out any coherent words, he just gave himself in to the long lost sensations on his body. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gripping sensations spread from his crotch, surrendering completely to waves of waves of pleasure as he drifted to sleep. He couldn't even remember after he woke if he had in fact climaxed or not.

As the sun lit the room, the two men were too awkward to speak about the previous night. They avoided each other’s gaze resolutely, picked up the strewn, dirty clothes from the night before, said their goodbyes and carried on back to their normal lives. For Piers, that night meant so much more than any ordinary one night stand. Even if that were to be his one and only encounter with Chris, he couldn’t have been happier at the turn of events. _At least he had the memories, if nothing else._

On the next weekend, either by chance or by fate, they found themselves in the same bar again. This was just an ordinary weekend with no bachelor parties, but they still got themselves wasted. That night Piers shoved Chris unto his own couch, and the pair enjoyed yet another wild, messy and sleepless night.

It wasn’t the ideal way to bang, resorting to liquor to break their resolves. Some nights Piers just wanted to get drunk quick so he could get the sex. The booze was just a convenient excuse. He wondered if Chris was acting the same way, but he could never stand to bring it up and ask him. He’d much rather keep what they have now than attempting to live with the cold hard truth if it meant they could no longer be together. He chose to stay silent.

“My place again?” Chris offered after their training session for Piers to come over, it’d become their routine now.

“Of course”, Piers nodded in agreement without a second thought. Now they just drink straight at Chris’ place, saving themselves the taxi trip form the bar.

That night however, Piers didn’t see any booze laid out. He was going to ask when he found himself held between Chris’ mighty arms. He turned to see Chris leaning forward slowly and carefully, eyeing the distance as the gap closed between their faces. Piers saw the look of the Captain but held back his sense of doubt, choosing instead to greet and gratify their hungry lips. That was their first kiss while sober. It was probably their first true kiss, and Piers quietly etched this moment in his memory forever.

“Piers,” Chris asked as held his arms, a lost, uncertain look on his face, “have our times together meant anything to you?”

 _Moment of truth_ , Piers thought. He gulped, not knowing how to answer. Maybe Chris wasn’t interested in a passionate confession, maybe he just wanted it to be an acknowledgement as something they have on the side. “Well… would you _wish_ that they had meant something to me?” He deflected the question with one of his own, trying to read the other’s face for any hints of confirmation.

“What would you say if I said yes?” Chris was dodging the question as much as he was.

“Then I would say that we’ve been going round and round in circles,” Piers broke out to a smile, “It had meant the world to me from the very beginning.”

“Yes!” Chris gave a low chuckle. “I guess we no longer have to use booze to hide how we really feel then.”

“Well you know what they say,” Piers said with a naughty grin, “Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker.”

It wasn’t an act of making love unless you’re sober. It may lack the roughness and liberty of drunken sex, but it does have the smoothest, most delicate and lasting sweetness.  A sweetness like the best candy money can afford.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by ltfoxyee  
> Translated by theosymphany  
> Translated with permission.


End file.
